Ace Pilot and Space Pirate: Saving Krystal
Chapter 6. ”Caiman here. No problems”, the commander of the Venomian forces contacted in the flight zone Area 6. All of the ships were ready for possible intruders. Suddenly, heavy fire opened and took out a lot of them. “Not again!” Caiman cried. Star Fox and the Valkyries of Corneria were heading onwards to the area, ready to rescue Krystal. Both the Great Foxes provided cover fire for them. Judy was flying behind her mentor, who was determined to catch the ship holding the vixen he loved captive. Nick on the other hand was flying a Gyrowing, ready to use its robot to disable the ship´s engines so that Judy and Fox could board it. “Press on! No escape for the enemy this time!” Fox said. Judy felt an incredible adrenaline rush during the flight. Enemies and turrets everywhere, and her firing button couldn´t catch a break. She tried to take out as much satellites as possible, because they were laid with so many heavy turrets that´d block their process. Judy started to feel almost dizzy while doing so many barrel rolls. Even though they deflected the incoming laser fire, it was too much for her concentration at times. Not everybody was that uptight about this, though. Miyu and Fay were having a competition on who´d destroy more enemy fighters. “Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen! I´m on the lead!” Fay cheered. “Shoot only one enemy once, otherwise you´re cheating”, Miyu smiled. As good job as the heroes were doing on keeping the enemy at bay, it wasn´t easy to reach the ship. Nick´s Gyrowing was soon under their attack. “It´s hopeless! We can´t reach it under this swarm!” Nick said, even though Judy tried to keep the Venomian fighters away from him. Suddenly, three ships arrived and began clearing the way for Nick and Judy. “You´re not the only one who´s had enough of Venom´s terror”, a deep voice said. “Wolf?” Fox was surprised. Star Wolf had decided to help during the battle. “The needs of the galaxy outweigh the needs of our wallets, this time”, Leon murmured. “You know for a little girl, you fly pretty well”, Panther complimented as Judy proceeded. “Did you get the projector from Duke? I wish I could´ve gotten to tan that traitor´s hide”, Wolf asked Judy in passing. “Yes, but we let him go. He wasn´t worth it”, the rabbit answered. Thanks to Star Wolf´s assistance, Nick was able to reach the transport and sabotage it just as it was close to Venom´s atmosphere. Fox and Judy flew in, ready to save Krystal. With their blasters, the two managed to take out the guards in the transport, and found the floor where Krystal was being held. The vixen was still frozen in the crystal, unable to move. As beautiful as she looked there, Fox couldn´t leave her just in there. Judy shot a switch near the crystal, causing it to break. Krystal fell to the ground, until she eventually recovered. She gave a gentle smile to her fox savior. A look full of admiration and respect. “Are you all right?” Fox asked. “Yeah…I think so. Where´s the spirit? I´ve been here so long…oh no!” Krystal noticed. “Hahahahaha! You´re too late!” a terrifying laugh was heard from a hologram. “I know that voice”, Fox´s blood almost froze. On the screen appeared the grotesque face of a monstrous ape. “I´ve been looking forward to this day, to see you again, Fox McCloud!” he said. “Andross!” Fox was aghast to see his nemesis resurrected. Bellwether arrived to the side of her master. “Your little maneuvers only bought more time. With my technology and his genius, Lylat will fall. You and your young protegee will be the first ones to be destroyed!” the sheep said. “We´ll see about that!” Fox said as the transmission ended. “It seems we have no choice now. We must enter Venom and stop this once and for all”, Judy said. It was time she played her part in saving the galaxy too. As they returned to the ship, the other pilots had done pretty good process in clearing the way. Falco and Gazelle had just shot down the superweapon Gorgon that had been rebuilt for the battle. Caiman had retreated, and rest of the fighters had either done the same or been destroyed. It was another success for Cornerian forces. “Thanks for your help, Wolf. You guys are okay after all”, Slippy said to Star Wolf. “Did you succeed?” Nick asked Judy as he noticed her back. “Fox and I have to do the rest of the journey alone. I need to destroy the lab on Venom, while he confronts Andross. He has been resurrected, we´ve got to stop him”, Judy said. Nick went pale. Judy was entering the den of the beast, where she might not come back from. “But Judy…Andross is all powerful, and Bellwether won´t give up without a fight. She was top of her class as a pilot too”, Nick remembered. “I know. I have to go there. I set out to find help for Corneria, but now I have to be that help myself too. Fox plays his part again, and I have to play mine”, Judy said. “What if you won´t survive?” Gazelle asked. “Then I won´t. I´m not doing this for myself. I´m doing it for you and Corneria. Venom will not threaten us again”, Judy swore. “I´m proud of you, Judy. You´ve been through so much, and to reach this far is worthy of my respect. Whether you survive or not, you´ll be a hero in my eyes too”, Fox praised the young pilot. Nick considered this too. “Do what your heart tells you, Judy”, he said. “I´ve made my decision. I´m going there to end this once and for all”, Judy said. “Good luck. Try to make it out of there alive. And Judy, one more thing”, Nick said wistfully. “What?” Judy asked. “I love you”, he admitted. Those words had an unbelievable effect on Judy . The fox wasn´t joking at all. “I love you too”, Judy swore as she left for Venom. Fox joined suite as Krystal waved him farewell too. It was time for the final battle. Category:Ace Pilot AU Category:Star Fox crossovers Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe